The life of Zett Jukassa
by Skyrimfan
Summary: What if Zett Jukassa survived Order 66 and he did not do it alone. Someone helped him read to find out who.
1. The escape

_No it can't be!_ Zett Jukassa kept telling himself as he walked briskly passed the bodies of fallen jedis and clones alike. He paused when he noticed a squad of clone troopers approaching him, he swallowed his fear as he gripped his lightsaber hilt. Before he could ignite his blade a hand grabbed him from behind covering his mouth.

"_Master Skywalker?_ Get away from me!" Zett pushed Anakin away.

"Hear me out, I am not the Anakin you know." Anakin said stopping Zett from leaving.

"What do you mean, you are not the Anakin I know?" Zett stopped and turned around giving Anakin a confused look.

"I know it's hard to believe it but I've been sent back in time by the force after dying on the Death Star." Anakin paused as Zett mouth opened "Now I'm back to correct the mistakes I've made."

"How? Most of the jedis are dead?" Zett said calming down.

"Not all. Follow me stick close." Anakin ordered as he stood up, Zett gave him a nod and followed suit.

With the two of them working together, the clone troopers stood no chance against their combined strength. They both ran to the turbo lift that led straight to the council chambers, taking down any clones that were dumb enough to stand in their way. Anakin entered the code and the door slide opened and before their eyes about twenty younglings were inside hiding behind the chairs.

"Master Skywalker, there are.." a youngling approached Anakin.

"Let me guess, too many of them what are we going to do." Anakin said as he bent down cutting the youngling off.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" the youngling asked eyes opened.

"His a Jedi Master, he can read your mind." Zett answered for him and Anakin gave him a nod before turning to the younglings "Come with me younglings, stay close to Padawan Zett."

The younglings all obeyed and quickly they were taking the lift down. Anakin suddenly recalled that Bail Organa would be arriving at the back entrance in less than one minute. He turned to Zett and said "No matter what you do, do not I repeat do not attack the clones at the back entrance."

"Yes master but why?" Zett asked.

"Because in my time you were killed by the clones when you attacked them, this time it will not happen again." Anakin replied as they walked briskly to the back entrance.

Bail Organa just landed his speeder at the landing pad and approached Commander Appo who was guarding the back with a couple of men. Bail approached him and with confidence he demanded that he speak to a jedi at once.

"The jedis are traitors to the Republic if you are-" Appo didn't finish as he heard blaster fire behind him, he turned around and his eyes opened.

Anakin twirled his lightsaber around and decapitated a 501st legion, he rolled to the left and stabbed another in the guts. He stopped right in front of Appo before he thrust his blade forward into Appo's heart ending the Commnader's life. As he watched Appo's body fall to the ground, he remembered about Fox and his men, he used the force to contact Zett telling him about the attack. Zett rushed the younglings out and thanks to Anakin's warning he managed to kill the reinforcements including Fox. Anakin smiled as Zett finished off Fox by severing the clone in half and he turned to a shocked Bail Organa and said "Bail, can you fetch us somewhere safe?"

"Of course, Anakin hop on." Bail replied waking up from his shock.

Bail fetched Anakin, Zett and the younglings to his personal shuttle the Tantative IV and got out of Coruscant. Zett made sure the younglings were all present before walking to find Anakin. While Zett was searching for him, Anakin was meditating when Zett entered.

"Master, sorry if I've disturbed you." Zett said walking in.

"No, you haven't please sit." Anakin guestured to a chair "In a few minutes time Obi Wan and Yoda will be coming on board they must not find me."

"Why?" Zett asked as sat down on the chair.

"They must be made to believe that I'm Vader when the time is right I will show myself can I count on you." Anakin replied.

"Yes master, I will keep them from finding you." Zett said as he bowed.

Just as Anakin said earlier, Obi Wan and Yoda soon came aboard the Tantative IV. Bail and Zett went to greet them, moments before meeting them Zett told Bail what Anakin said and Bail nodded silently as they approached the Jedi Masters.

"Glad to see you're unharmed." Bail said warmly.

"It's good to see you Bail." Obi Wan returned the greeting before turning his gaze to Zett "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Yes, I believe we never actually talked but I've seen you most of the time at the Jedi Temple." Zett replied smiling.

"Survived you did?" Yoda asked. "How?" Obi Wan added.

"With the help of the force and a few younglings." Zett replied.

"You've younglings?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes master, I saved about twenty of them." Zett replied taking care not to mention anything about Anakin.

"That's good news for a start" Obi Wan sighed.

Anakin used the force to contact Zett "_Tell him you know where the sith lord is."_

"_Where?"_ Zett sent back.

"_Mustafar." _Anakin replied back.

Zett filled his heart with courage before opening his mouth "Masters, I know where the sith lord is now."

"Where?" Obi Wan asked.

"Mustafar." Zett replied.

"Destroy him we must, you go Obi Wan follow Bail I will." Yoda said.

Obi Wan set off in his starfighter towards the Mustafar System not far behind Anakin's personal ship was following. Anakin and Zett sat in the cockpit and looked at Obi Wan's starfighter as he landed near Padme's ship. "This is where I show myself you take over." Anakin said as he handed the controls over to Zett.

"Your new empire, Anakin my allegiance is to the...WHAT?" Obi Wan stopped as he noticed another Anakin appearing from a hovering shuttle.

"It's our allegiance my master." Anakin said to a confused Obi Wan as he touched the ground.

"Anakin, what is going on?" Obi Wan asked still confused.

"I will explain everything later but now we have a sith to deal with." Anakin replied before igniting his lightsaber and pointed to his evil self.

"Only a sith deals in absolutes, I do what I must." both Anakin and Obi Wan said in unison.

"You will try." Vader answered back before doing a back flip.

As Anakin had lived through this before, he knew what was going to happen next. The three men fought on a landing pad that was floating on the lava. With a nod from Anakin, Obi Wan jumped to the ground landing on a hill. Anakin clashed his blade against Vader before kicking him in the chest and jumped as well. "We have the high ground!" Anakin shouted to Vader.

"You underestimate my power!" Vader scowled at them with his sith eyes.

"Don't try it." Obi Wan replied.

Vader jumped into the air and Anakin swung his blade cutting off Vader's legs. Both men watched as Vader dropped to the ground and landed near the larva. Anakin shouted at the top of his voice "You were the chosen one it is said that you would destroy the sith not join them!"

"Bring balance to the force not leave it in darkness!" Obi Wan added.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" Vader yelled in agony as the lava burned his body.

"Wait here, I must do something." Anakin said to Obi Wan as he jumped down and use the force to push Vader into the lava.

Obi Wan stared at Anakin for a while before asking "Are you really Anakin?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?" Anakin gave him a smile.

"It's just that-" Obi Wan didn't finish as Anakin cut him off "I know master, I know."

Obi Wan carried Padme's body onto Anakin's ship as Zett started the engines, Anakin instructed R2 to pilot Padme's starship back to Naboo. "Zett, what are you doing here?" Obi Wan asked as he came on board.

"Master Skywalker told me to come along." Zett replied as he turned around to face Obi Wan "I know, I lied but it was for the best."

"I understand Zett." Obi Wan said lowering Padme and laid her on the bed.

"Now let's go to the Jedi Temple." Anakin said as he came on board.

"Why?" Zett and Obi Wan asked.

"Because the clones set up a beacon telling all surviving jedis to return to the temple, if they do they will be killed." Anakin explained as he piloted the ship.

"I'm glad you're here." Obi Wan said smiling as he patted Anakin's shoulder.

"Same here." Anakin replied with a grin.

Anakin along with Zett and Obi Wan landed their ship on the landing pad of the Jedi Temple. All three of them raised their hood as they stepped out of the ship. A clone trooper approached them "What's your-"

Anakin sliced the trooper's head off with one swing, the rest of the troopers began blasting them with laser fire. As Zett was the youngest he just deflected any laser shots that came his way while Anakin and Obi Wan charged forward killing all the clones. Anakin turned to them and said "Obi Wan you go and change the code tell the surviving jedis not to come back until I've cleared the temple Zett you come with me."

"May the force be with you both." Obi Wan said as he walked the other way.

"With you as well master." Both Zett and Anakin replied as they scanned the temple for any sign of clones.

While Obi Wan was making his way to the archive room, Anakin and Zett were killing the clones at the great hall. Both of them paused when they neared the entrance of the temple, Anakin turned to Zett and said "Shall we knock, nah let's surprise them." before kicking down the door.

The shocked troopers guarding the entrance never expected an attack from behind and substained many casualties. Suddenly from the crowd that had gathered to watch a group of jedis that were hiding within the crowd ran up the temple steps to help their brothers. As the last clone was taken care of, Anakin gave Obi Wan the signal.

With the Jedi Temple cleared of all clones, Anakin and Zett with the help of the other jedis started to get rid of the clone bodies that now dotted the hall. Obi Wan soon arrived to help them clear the place. Anakin carried a clone body and threw it into the bonfire that the clones had set up outside. All the jedis watched in silence as the fire burned till nothing but ash remains. Anakin contacted Bail to bring the younglings back to the temple as it was safe again.

Yoda arrived with the younglings and approached Anakin "Well done Skywalker."

"I'm a jedi, it is my duty to help my brothers and sisters." Anakin replied bowing.

"True that is." Yoda thought for a moment "Come rebuild the Order we must."

"Yes master." Anakin replied beaming with pride before asking "Master if I may speak, I would very much like to take Zett Jukassa as my padawan."

"Agree with you I do, bring him to me and I will begin the ceremony." Yoda nodded his head in approval.

Anakin went around looking for Zett and found him in the Jedi liabary looking at the damage done. Anakin approached him "Zett, will you come with me, Yoda wishes to speak with you."

"Have I done something wrong?" Zett asked feeling a bit nervous.

"No, you'll see." Anakin replied with a grin.

Anakin led Zett to the garden and there stood Yoda waiting for them "Come closer."

Zett took a step forward "Yes master, you wanted to see me."

"Indeed, no longer a initiate you are but a padawan you will become." Yoda raised his eyebrow as he responded.

"A...a padawan? But who will take me?" Zett asked half shocked half excited.

"Master Skywalker will." Yoda pointed his stick to Anakin "Swear that you will teach him the way of the jedi hmm?"

"Yes master, I swear." Anakin replied placing his hand firmly on Zett's shoulder.

"Than it is done since there is no objection Skywalker's padawan you'll be." Yoda said with a smile.

Zett looked up at Anakin with tears of joy "Master Skywalker! Thanks for picking me."

"You've proven yourself again and again, it is only right that I picked you." Anakin replied smiling before asking Yoda "Vader is dead but what of the Emperor?"

Yoda thought for a while "Kill him we must." Anakin and Zett bowed before they left the garden.

The rest of the jedis were already moving in, rebuilding part of the temple especially the training room. Obi Wan noticed Anakin and Zett talking and approached them "So you've chosen Zett as your padawan."

"Oh yes." Anakin replied "Care to accompany us to Kamino?"


	2. Commander Herc

"Did I hear you say Kamino?" Obi Wan eyes opened with shock.

"Yes and I'm asking you would you like to accompany us?" Anakin asked.

"Alright, I'll come but first tell me why?" Obi Wan said finally after a short pause.

"Zett, you tell Master Kenobi why while I prepare the ship." Anakin said as he walked out of the Temple.

Zett watched as Anakin walked out before turning to look at Obi Wan "Master Skywalker said that in his timeline the clones stationed at Kamino staged a rebellion."

"So he wants to gather an army, clever." Obi Wan smiled to himself "Come along we should not keep Anakin waiting."

After bringing Padme to the temple healer, Anakin along with Obi Wan and Zett took off to Kamino. Anakin landed the ship with ease at a landing pad, Lama Su was there to greet them.

As they walked in the building to get out of the rain the first thing that Anakin spoke was "How are the clones I ordered?"

"Everything is on schedule Master Anakin." Lama Su replied.

"How many men do we have?" Anakin asked again.

"About 30,000 and these men as promised are not programmed to obey the order given to them." Lama Su said calmly as he pointed to the same balcony that Obi Wan once stood "Magnificent aren't they."

As Zett and Obi Wan stared at the troopers that were marching Lama Su introduced Anakin to the Commander of the army. "This here is Commander Herc and here is Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker."

"It's an honor to serve under you sir." Herc said as he saluted.

"Likewise but tell me what do you think of Palpatine?" Anakin asked.

"All I know that he's a traitor and must be eliminated." Herc replied.

"And what of the 501st legion?" Anakin asked again.

"They are traitors to the true Republic." Herc replied with confidence.

"And what of Order 66?" Obi Wan finally turned and asked.

Herc turned to Obi Wan and smiled "I was bred to serve the Jedis not murder them in cold blood. If you would only allow me I will set off with my men to hunt down the clones responsible."

Obi Wan put his hand on Herc's shoulder "I trust you Commander but don't blame me if I am being paranoid."

"I don't blame you sir, I would feel the same if I were you." Herc smiled in return.

"If all is settled let's go back to the temple." Anakin said breaking their conversation.

"I agree." Obi Wan nodded.

Together with Commander Herc, the four of them board the star cruiser that was waiting making sure to dock Anakin's ship as well. Zett stared in awe at the size of the cruiser it was his first time seeing one up close, of course he had heard his friends talked about it especially Ahsoka. Commander Herc seemed to notice Zett's amazed look before offering "Would you like to see the bridge?"

Zett eyes lit up like he was getting his first lightsaber "Can I master?"

"Go ahead just don't touch anything." Anakin laughed as Zett followed Herc to the bridge.

"He reminds me of you when you were his age." Obi Wan added folding his arms.

"What?" Anakin threw him an innocent look.

A few hours later the star cruiser neared Coruscant, Anakin knocked on Zett's door before entering he looked at the sleeping 10 year old before tapping him on the shoulder "Zett, Zett wake up."

"Huh? What? How did I get here?" Zett asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"You don't remember?" Anakin said as Zett shook his head "One of the troopers found you asleep in the canteen and brought you here."

Zett felt embarassed but Anakin cheered him up "Come now I promise that I will teach you how to fly a ship."

"Yes master!" Zett exclaimed as he hopped off the bed.

Anakin taught Zett the basics of flying a ship then it was time to leave the cruiser. As Herc had promised earlier he let Zett pilot the gunship to the Jedi Temple. Zett struggled with the controls and he felt nervous as there was ten people on board. The co-pilot encouraged him by saying "Come on sir you can do it."

"_I can do it_" Zett said to himself as he landed the gunship gracefully in the hangar of the Jedi Temple. Yoda was there to greet them as they exited the ship "Good flying I see there young Zett."

Zett smiled "Thank you Master Yoda but truth be told I was nervous."

"You did pretty well for a kid." Herc said as he came out.

Yoda eyed Herc for a short time before saying "Come to aid the jedi did you."

"Yes, General Yoda." Herc replied "I have 30,000 men all ready for battle and if I may I suggest that some of my men remain in the temple to defend in case of any attack by the traitors."

"Agree with you I do." Yoda answered his ears twitching.

"Alright Herc, go and gather your best men to be stationed here." Anakin ordered.

"Yes General." Herc replied as he head back to the gunship which took off once he board.

While Herc was busy preparing his men, Zett went to the padawan training room to train himself to fight. Anakin and Obi Wan watched as Zett deflected the lasers that the training probes shot at him. Anakin smiled to himself as he watched Zett destroyed 10 training probes all at once. Obi Wan stared at Zett for a long time as he recalled where did he seen that move before.

"He reminds me of you master." Anakin grin as he spoke.

"Wha-?" Obi Wan mouth opened.

"Don't play dumb you know that move don't you." Anakin smiled at a confused Obi Wan who only managed to say "I know I've seen that move before but I don't remember where."

"I do the move was invented by you." Anakin laughed.

"M...me, no you must have got it wrong." Obi Wan said in defence.

"Getting old you are Master Kenobi." Yoda said as he walked in "Skywalker is right you invented the move."

"I'm not that old." Obi Wan glared at a chuckling Yoda "My hair is still gold not white."

"Nearing 900 years I am remember things I do while you do not." Yoda pointed out as he hit Obi Wan with his stick.

"Now I remember." Obi Wan suddenly said once the stick knocked his head, Anakin rolled his eyes at how forgetful Obi Wan had become.

Zett smiled at his master once the last probe had been destroyed, Anakin went to greet him once he exited the traning room "You've done well."

"Thank you my master." Zett replied beaming with pride.

"Herc has come up with a plan to infiltrate the 501st base." Anakin said as they walked.

"That's good news." Zett replied.

"Yes but we need a distraction and you're not going to like it." Anakin stopped as he bend down to Zett's eye level "I need you to put these on." Anakin said as he handed him a set of binders.

"Alright I'll do it." Zett replied as he secured the binders around his wrists, he did not like the plan but he will still do anything to stop Palpatine.

Herc was waiting for them at the hangar as they approached, Herc went up to Zett "Don't worry you have me at your side."

Zett gave the commander a smile as they board the gunship, Herc told Zett the plan once they land they will escort him out while Anakin and the rest sneak in from the back. "Here goes." Zett said as they touched the ground.

"What are you doing with the jedi?" a 501st legion asked.

"Taking him for questioning than execution." Herc replied.

"I'll need the codes for this sector." the 501st legion said pointing his blaster.

"You don't need the codes for this sector." Zett said calmly.

"I...I dont't need the codes for this sector." the 501st legion lowered his blaster.

"Move along." Zett said grinning.

"Move along." the 501st repeated.

As they walked in the base a trooper asked with amazement "How did you do that?"

"The force." Zett replied with a smile "Now would anyone be kind enough to remove these cuffs."

Meanwhile Anakin sneaked in with a couple of Herc's men taking the down any 501st with ease. Anakin noticed Captain Rex and he turned to his men "I'll handle this." as he jumped in front of Rex.

"Hello Rex." Anakin smiled.

"General?" Rex pointed his blaster at Anakin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zett said as he appeared behind Rex.

Rex glanced around and he noticed that all the other 501st are dead and the next moment he realised that he was surrounded by twenty clone troopers. "Traitors!" Rex accused the other troopers.

"Who is the real traitor here Rex." Herc said as he pointed his blaster at Rex.

"Herc? What are you doing?" Rex asked in shock.

"Stopping the real traitors. Take him away!" Herc answered than ordered his men to drag Rex out.

"You know Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Yes general ever since we were cadets, I can't believe he betrayed." Herc clenched his fists.

"Being angry dosen't solve anything Herc." Zett said as Herc calmed down.

"Yes, you're right." Herc sighed "Now let's get out of here."

Once all Herc's men have evacuated the base, Anakin pressed a button on his comlink and in an instant the entire base exploded before their eyes. Zett stared at the now burning base before turning to his master "You know that this reminds me of Operation Knightfall." tears started flowing from his blue eyes.

"I know." Anakin placed his hand on Zett's shoulder.

"At least now we have avenged your fallen brothers and sisters." Herc added even though he wasn't there during Order 66 he could sense the pain in Zett's heart.

Within minutes, Herc's gunship docked at the temple hangar. Slowly everyone came out, each of them have a sad look on their face. Anakin, Zett and Herc walked towards the assembled jedis and with a weak smile Anakin said "We've avenged our brothers and sisters."

As the 501st had burned the bodies of the fallen jedis before Anakin could stop them. Everyone retired to their chambers to meditate on their loss and how they would ensure that none of this will happen again. Anakin closed his eyes and swore that he would do anything to protect what's left of the jedi even if it means sacrificing himself. Zett walked passed the remains of the Jedi Archives and stopped near the entrance and he recalled what happened during the attack.

"_Zett run!" Ahsoka shouted to her friend "The clones have turned on us, I need you to leave the Archives!"_

"_What about you?" Zett asked igniting his lightsaber._

"_I'll hold them off as long as I can, make sure the younglings are safe!" Ahsoka yelled again as she continued to deflect lasers with her twin lightsabers._

"_But-" Zett protested._

"_No buts, Zett promise me you must be strong." Ahsoka said calmly as the clones begin to retreat._

"_I...I promise." Zett replied tears started to form in his eyes "Becareful Ahsoka."_

"_I will." Ahsoka gave him a wink "Now go."_

_Zett turned and ran out, suddenly he heard Ahsoka screamed in pain. He did not stop to check what was happening behind him as he ran out of the Archives. Zett managed to hid himself behind a pillar as he watched a hooded figure with his lightsaber drawn impale a young padawan not older than himself. He covered his mouth as he watched, his eyes opened with shock when the figure lowered his hood._

"Zett, are you alright?" Anakin asked as he noticed Zett kneeling.

"I'm fine master, it's just..." Zett wiped away his tears "This is where I left my friend."

"Who's your friend?" Anakin asked.

"Ahsoka Tano." Zett replied his head looked at the ground.

"That monster killed her didn't he." Anakin asked and Zett nodded his head "Come now padawan, it's no use kneeling and blaming yourself for something you didn't do."

"No, it's my fault if I hadn't left she would still be alive." Zett said his eyes were red.

"If you hadn't left you would have been killed and judging from Vader he would not have spared Ahsoka either." Anakin answered as he patted Zett's shoulder.

Zett looked up at Anakin and stood up "You're right master, now we must work together to bring down Palpatine and the senators who support him."

"Yes and that's what we are going to do." Anakin replied smiling at Zett as he noticed Ahsoka's force ghost smiling at him.


	3. A new day

4 years have passed, Zett had grown slightly taller and he is still Anakin's padawan. Obi Wan had not changed much except that he had become more forgetful, once he had misplaced his lightsaber and went around accusing everyone which actually his lightsaber was on his belt all along. Anakin had decided to change his black jedi robes to the normal brown, he had made another lightsaber in memory of Ahsoka. Herc and his men remained in the Jedi Temple and they guarded it every day and night, their mission was to prevent the same thing from happening again. Padme had given birth to Luke and Leia, Luke was training to be a jedi while Leia seemed to have followed her mother's footsteps in politics.

"Hey big brother Zett!" Luke said in delight when he noticed Zett walking towards him.

"How's my little brother, did you misbehave." Zett bent down to Luke's eye level.

"I'm fine and no I didn't misbehave you can ask Master Kenobi." Luke replied standing straight.

"Alright, I believe you if I am not mistaken your classes have just started." Zett said with a smile.

"Oh no, I'm late! Catch you later brother!" Luke said as he sprinted off to his class while Zett covered his mouth to hide his smile.

Anakin approached Zett from behind and placed his hand on his shoulder "Morning Zett!"

"To you as well, master." Zett replied before turning "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, Obi Wan found a place that he wants us to see." Anakin answered.

"And what is the place?" Zett asked.

"Dexter's dinner." Anakin replied with a smile.

"Isn't it the usual but who cares I'm hungry." Zett smiled back.

"Remember to hide your lightsaber when we are out there." Anakin warned "Unless you want some stormtroopers to blast you from all directions."

"Yes master, I understand you've told me a million times." Zett rolled his eyes as he walked to his room.

Obi Wan was waiting for them outside the Jedi Temple and once they came they took an air taxi towards Dexter's dinner. Obi Wan walked in and with the usual greeting "Hello Dex."

"Obi Wan!" Dexter gave him a friendly hug "So what do you guy want to eat?"

"Jawa juice will do fine for now." Obi Wan said politely.

Anakin dropped his glass on the ground causing it to break, Obi Wan looked as if he felt sick and Zett feels like vomiting. Zett looked at the two masters and said "Tell me it isn't what I'm thinking."

"I'm afraid it is." Obi Wan replied calmly controlling his tears.

"We need to go back now!" Anakin yelled at the top of his voice.

"I agree with you master." Zett stood up than Obi Wan.

Back at the Jedi Temple the front doors have been blasted opened, Herc's men were holding their line at the great hall while Yoda and Herc were ecorting the younglings to the rear. Luke cried as he saw his friend fall to the ground, Herc was blasting away at the incoming stormtroopers and Yoda deflected each laser bolts back to it's owner.

Anakin, Zett and Obi Wan ran as fast as their legs could carry them, each of them were boiling with rage when the temple came in sight. Anakin slowed down when he reached the entrance Obi Wan was beside him, Zett looked at the damage and bodies of the troopers. "We're too late." Obi Wan said softly.

Anakin walked into the temple slowly and saw Zett kneeling infront of a trooper _no...Herc why_ Anakin knelt down beside the dying commander. "Gen...general...the...younglings...they...are safe with...Master...Yoda." Herc said using his last bit of strength before he continued "It...it...was...a...honor...to...serve...with...you...all.." and with that Herc closed his eyes after letting a tear drip.

"No! Herc stay with me! You promised me!" Zett cried as he clutched the dead commander.

Anakin placed his hand on Zett's shoulder "Herc wouldn't want to see you like this."

"You're right, one thing I learnt from Herc is never give up hope. We must find Master Yoda and the younglings." Zett said standing up as he wiped his eyes.

After searching the temple, Anakin and Zett found Master Yoda and the younglings hiding in the Archives while Obi Wan found some of the padawans hiding in the newly build council chambers. The first thing that Yoda asked was "Herc? Where is he speak with him I must."

"I'm sorry Master Yoda but he's dead." Anakin answered looking at the floor, the other jedis gasped in shock.

"Hold the stormtroopers alone he did so I can hide the younglings." Yoda stated sadly his ears dropping.

Obi Wan was a loss for words for a moment before he said in a mornful tone "We must morn the dead."

Everyone watched in silent as Zett placed Herc's body gently on the pyre "Goodbye my friend." Zett whispered as he backed away.

"They may not be jedis but they had given their lives to defend what we suppose to be defending, let us give a moment of silence for Commander Herc and his men who had died defending the halls of the temple like our predecessors." Anakin addresed the gathered crowd.

No one spoke for a minute as everyone closed their eyes sending their farewell to the clones that had died defending them before Yoda spoke "The time has come to send Herc and his men to the afterlife, young Zett should be the one."

Zett walked towards the pyre and stared at the bodies of the clones before he ignited his lightsaber causing the pyre to catch fire. Everyone stared in silent as the flames burned the bodies of Herc and his men even Master Yoda had shed a tear. When the flames had died down, Zett and Yoda headed for the Archives Yoda placed his clawed hand on Zett's arm "Grieve Herc no longer, part of the force he had become."

"You mean you can talk to him?" Zett asked.

"That I can, become my master he has. His padawan I have become." Yoda gave Zett a weak smile "Train you to talk to him I will."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Zett replied with a smile even in death Herc will always be at their side.

Zett spent the next few days with Yoda and was able to talk to Herc after weeks of training, he never had been happier to hear Herc's calm voice again. Anakin noticed the sudden change and was curious, Luke told him that Zett was able to talk to Herc again that's why he is happy.

"Zett, can we talk." Anakin asked.

"Of course master." Zett replied.

"I heard from Luke that you found a way to talk to Herc how is that possible?" Anakin asked leaning forward.

"It was Master Yoda who taught me, he said that Herc was by right a force sensitive clone so when he died." Zett answered with a smile.

"He would be part of the force, oh force I must speak to Yoda at once!" Anakin said as he stood up and ran to find Yoda leaving behind a laughing Zett.

Not all of Herc's men perished during the attack about 1000 still remained, it was not much but it is enough for Anakin's plan. Anakin, Obi Wan, Yoda and Troy stood in the war room discussing the plan "Alright, Troy you take your men and create a distraction here, Obi Wan and Master Yoda will sneak in from the left while me and Zett shall come down from the sky."

With the plan in action, Anakin and Zett climed on board a gunship while Troy and his men fired their blasters at the stormtroopers drawing their attention. With the aid of the distraction, Master Yoda and Obi Wan managed to sneak in the palace undetected now Anakin must wait for the right moment. Obi Wan walked in the throne room with Yoda at his side, Palpatine turned around in shock when he noticed them "Surrender you should." Yoda said.

"It's treason then." Palpatine replied as he ignited his red lightsaber.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Obi Wan warned "Anakin now!"

"Here's our signal, see you at the bottom!" Anakin jumped out of the gunship followed shortly by Zett.

"Surprised!" Yoda exclaimed when he notice Palpatine's shocked face.

"No, Lord Vader!" Palpatine cry out to Anakin.

"My name is not Vader it's Anakin and like my masters before me I'm a jedi." Anakin said as he pointed his lightsaber at Palpatine.

"You are going to pay for all the jedi you killed that day Sidious!" Obi Wan spat.

"We take him together." Anakin said.

"You take him yourself, I'm taking him now!" Obi Wan charged forward.

"No, Obi Wan NO!" Anakin warned as he watched Obi Wan get electrocuted.

"Attack Skywalker!" Palpatine hissed.

Anakin charged forward and his blade clashed into Palpatine's causing sparks with each hit, Zett didn't know what to do and asked Yoda for guidance all he got was "Trust in the force."

Yoda leapt in the air and landed infront of Palpatine "Much to learn you still have." Yoda said as he forced Palpatine into a wall. Obi Wan soon got up and joined the fight, Obi Wan used his famous move Soresu as he was known as the master for it. Palpatine was weaken when the three Jedi Masters attacked him and Zett used this chance to stab his blade thru Palpatine's heart from the back.

Zett dropped his lightsaber "Please arrest me, I killed him in anger."

"No, padawan I would have done the same." Obi Wan replied picking up Zett's lightsaber.

"Done well you have, passed the trials you did." Yoda smiled warmly.

"I...I...don't know what to say." Zett couldn't believe his ears he was going to be knighted.

"I think you would be needing this if you want to be a knight." Anakin smiled as he handed Zett's lightsaber hilt back.

Zett still couldn't believe it but here he was kneeling in the new council chambers, around him stood Anakin and Obi Wan both have their lightsabers ignited behind him Luke and a crowd of younglings have gathered to watch the ceremony.

"_We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." _Yoda said with his lightsaber drawn _"Zett Jukassa. By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Knight of the Jedi Order."_ and with that Yoda brought his lightsaber down and with one swing sliced Zett's padawan braid off.

"Master. I would like you to keep it." Zett said as he handed his braid to Anakin who accepted it.

"So must I call you master now?" Luke asked.

"No, you don't have to." Zett grinned and Anakin gave him a nod "I have some bad news for you."

"What?" Luke asked his mind quickly scanned what wrong things he had done.

"I have decided to take you as my padawan learner." Zett answered with a smile.

Anakin and Obi Wan laughed when Luke ran away, Zett turned to look at them "Do I look that fierce to you?"


	4. Time for enjoyments

_**5 years have passed since Zett took Luke as his padawan learner, they both quickly formed a bond that was unbreakable. Zett admitted his love to Alida a Jedi Padawan with her master's blessing, they held a huge wedding party at Yoda's private garden. They both have a son named Ben Jukassa after consulting Obi Wan which name they should choose, the main problem is that Ben is quite a prankster and no master wanted to take him. Anakin decided to take Ben as his padawan learner after getting an annoying visit from Ahsoka's Force Ghost.**_

"Calm down Anakin it's only a prank." Alida said laughing her head off.

"Only a prank! Look Alida my robes are red, everyone knows I hate red!" Anakin was fuming mad at the colour of his robes "If not for Ahsoka I wouldn't have chosen him!"

"Master with all due respect, why not we just think of a prank to make my son pay?" Zett suggested after calming down from his laughter.

An evil grin formed across Anakin's face and he turned to the both of them "Zett I want you to gather as much troopers as you can, Alida I want you to go find his Master Yoda and Obi Wan tell them to play along." he paused as Zett leaned closer "Ask the Chancellor as well, this is going to be fun."

"Alright master we're on it." Zett replied standing up as Alida followed suit both thinking how their son's reaction will be.

Zett went to find the Commander Troy and the new Chancellor Bail Organa and told them the plan. "Oh my, you sure he won't be mad." Bail contained his laughter as Troy rolled on the floor laughing off. "He needs to learn after all." Zett smiled as Troy got up and readied his men.

Alida went to the Archives and found Obi Wan and Yoda arguing about a plant, she tapped both of their shoulders and told them the plan. "Ben is going to kill you and when that happens I won't help you." Obi Wan backed away laughing as Yoda chuckled "Good plan you have, agree to help I will."

During the youngling's class, Yoda was teaching them how to use a lightsaber when the Chancellor came in accompanied by a squad of clone troopers. "What brings you here Chancellor hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Master Yoda, it has come to my attention about a youngling who is very naughty." Bail stated and pointed to Ben "This is the boy we're after, arrest him at once!"

The younglings backed away allowing the troopers to come closer, Ben backed away but found it useless when the older padawans held his arms. "What did I do wrong?" Ben protested as his hands were cuffed. "Playing a prank on a Jedi Master is considered a crime my young friend." Bail said sternly as Ben shivered.

"I'm sorry, I won't make Master Skywalker again I swear!" Ben knelt on the ground pleading for his life "Just don't arrest me, my dad's going to kill me if he finds out!" tears were already bursting out from his eyes.

"I'm sorry orders are orders." Troy answered as he pulled Ben up to his feet and led him out of the room. Once they left, one of the bravest younglings came forth "Chancellor, why is Ben arrested?"

Bail glared at the youngling then burst out laughing "It's just a prank, he must be taught a lesson after all."

Troy led Ben to a holding cell and shoved him in, minutes later Luke arrived and quickly unlocked the doors. "Ben, we've got to get you out of here, Master Zett have fallen to the Dark Side!" Luke shouted as he removed the cuffs around Ben's hands, together they ran to a large hall. Suddenly a hooded figure stood infront of them, Luke ignited his lightsaber but was forced into a wall. Ben backed away as the hooded figure lowered his hood, revealing the face of his father. "You have failed me for the last time." Zett said in a evil tone.

"Please dad, I'm sorry I won't prank anyone anymore! Just come back to the light!" Ben felt himself lifted into the air, Zett glared at him with his evil eyes. "Dad please forgive me!" Ben shouted as Zett lowered him down and laughed.

Ben stared around in disbelif, not only his dad was laughing almost the entire Jedi Order is laughing at him. "Dad!" Ben yelled angrily as Zett laughed and grabbed his arm "Now, will you learn your lesson." Zett asked sternly.

"Yes dad, please go easy on me." Ben said hanging his head in shame.

The next day, Ben woke up still feeling sore from the spanking he got yesterday as he walked towards his class. Yoda greeted him at the entrance "Learn your lesson you did." Ben nodded and replied "Yes master, I won't prank on anyone again and I will also wash the plates for a week."

The class was carrying on smoothly when a loud voice could be heard "ZETT JUKASSA!" with that Zett ran in the class and hid behind Yoda as Obi Wan came in demanding for his lightsaber. "Zett it's not funny, hand it over." Obi Wan warned as Zett laughed.

"Enough you two! Fighting over lightsaber! Embarassing it is!" Yoda shaked his head as the younglings giggled "Help me in my garden you two will!"

"Master Yoda, I'm too old to work in a garden." Obi Wan protested.

"Only two choice I have for you, One my garden, Two the cleaning with the younglings which you choose hmm?" Yoda asked as Zett chuckled "Knight Zett, work with the younglings you will!"

"What! You want me to clean the room with the younglings!" Zett protested as Obi Wan laughed.

"Yes you will!" Yoda used his stick to hit Zett on the knee causing him to kneel.

"No, I won't!" Zett folded his arms.

"Come on it's just cleaning, at least it's not his garden right." Obi Wan said out loud as Yoda glared at him "Work in my garden you will Obi Wan!"

"What! I'm sorry I'm not your servant Master Yoda." Obi Wan said cooly as he turned and dashed out of the room leaving Zett kneeling.

"Damn this is embarassing." Zett said as he stood up.

Luke was talking with Anakin when Ben came up to them "Padawan Luke, Master Skywalker you two better come and see this!"

Luke still being young and a bit childish decided to follow while Anakin simply stated that Obi Wan needed his help in the garden. When they arrived, Luke stared in shock as Zett was scrubbing the floor cursing himself as Yoda wacked his legs with his walking stick. "Ow, it hurts a lot you know!"

Zett shouted causing the younglings to stop and watch as Yoda continued beating.

"Stop it master, you're killing me!" Zett pleaded.

"Kill younglings I do not!" Yoda wacked even harder.

"I'm almost twenty master!" Zett winced as the beating got harder.

"Nearing 900 I am, a youngling to me you are!" Yoda stopped beating when he heard laughters outside.

Without their knowledge the door swung opened causing both Luke and Ben to stop laughing, Yoda dragged both of them by their padawan braids and threw them in "Clean this room, you all will, when I come back. Clean it must be!" Yoda ordered sternly as he hobbled off singing to himself "Now to check on Kenobi."

Meanwhile at the garden, Obi Wan was having a hard time digging the soil. He was forbidden to use the Force so he had to do all by hand, he was about to kill himself when Anakin arrived. "Anakin thank the Force you're here, I need some help with those pots." Obi Wan said wiping away his sweat.

"Of course master, I'll gladly lend a hand." Anakin started to head towards the pot when Yoda shouted "Enough Skywalker, punished Obi Wan is help him you want punish you I will!"

"Master Yoda wait, I shouldn't be here got to go!" Anakin dashed off before Obi Wan could protest as Yoda glared at him _'Help me Qui Gon!'_ he shouted inside his head the response he got was _'I'm sorry Obi Wan you're on your own, I'm busy playing poker with Mace Windu.'_

Anakin ran as fast as he could, making sure he wasn't being chased he slowed down and headed for his youngling class what he saw made him laugh. "Aren't you a bit too old to be playing with soaps?" Anakin laughed while pointing at Zett who was covered in soap.

"It wasn't my fault, he started it!" Zett accused Luke who then accused Ben.

Anakin shaked his head and sighed "Boys will be boys, say don't you have a job to do."

"We're on it father." Luke rolled his eyes as he continued scrubbing the floor.

As Anakin turned around a lump of soap hit his back, he immediately turned around only to find another lump of soap approaching him, this time it hit his face. "Alright, who is the one who threw this at me!" Anakin wiped the soap off his face as he glared at the younglings who pointed at Zett.

Without warning Anakin forced the pail of soap and poured it on Zett's head. "Now we're even my old padawan." Anakin smiled happily at Zett's new appearance.

"Not yet my old master!" Zett protested as he picked up a sponge and threw it at Anakin who immediately dodged and it hit Yoda on his face "Throw this at me you do hmm?" Yoda glared at Zett.

"I...I...er...I." Zett muttered as Yoda picked up a large pail and poured it on his head "Even we are!" Yoda stated.

Ben stared at the whole thing and frowned "Do you all masters have nothing better to do but play with soaps!" he shouted as Luke mouthed 'not again'.

"Oh you think that we are always like this my young son." Zett glared at Ben which made him nervous.

Anakin added by moving his face close to the boy "How about we teach you a lesson my young padawan."

"Huh?" Ben wondered as Zett yanked him over his knee and begin to spank him "Wait...father...please...anything but this!" he pleaded.

"Okay." Zett lifted his son up and looked at Anakin and Yoda "After you my masters."

As Ben was wondering what was going on a large pail of soap was poured over his head causing him to be covered totally in soap "Aww come on!" he protested as the younglings laughed.

"Alright settle down younglings, we still have a room to clean." Zett smiled as the younglings moaned and got back to cleaning, he stared for a while until Yoda tapped him with a stick "Yes master?"

"Consider teaching you should." Yoda smiled as Anakin nodded.

"What! No you can't be serious!" Zett shouted in defiance.

"Who here wants Zett to be your instructor in lightsaber practice?" Anakin asked as the younglings all raised their hands much to Luke and Ben's amusement.

"Really, I can't besides my wife would kill me if I stay out too long." Zett backed away when a familiar girl stopped him "Who says my dear sweet Zett!"

_'Oh shit!' _Zett said to himself as his wife stormed in "Please love I can explain."

"Enough Zett, meet you at the sparring room in one hour!" Alida shouted angrily as she stormed off laughing to herself.

News must have spread as a crowd had gathered to watch Zett and Alida's showdown, Luke wished his master luck and went to sit with Ben and the younglings as Anakin sat with the council members. Obi Wan arrived just in time for the show, he looked around realising that the top rows have all been filled he sat on the lowest. Anakin covered his mouth to contain his laughter as Yoda shaked his head mumbling to himself "Forgetful he is, never sit on first row unless want to fall down."

"Rules my wife?" Zett said in a girlish tone causing the audience to laugh.

"To the DEATH!" Alida yelled as she ignited her saber.

Ben looked at Luke worriedly but Luke comforted him by saying "Ben, she means that until one of them is disarmed or admits defeat they never really kill each other. Once Master Zett broke Master Alida's lightsaber and he lost his own and the both of them fought on with just their bare hands."

"Now, now my love, anger leads to the dark side." Zett taunted as Alida swung her lightsaber fiercely.

"Echuta!" Alida shouted in huttese as Anakin laughed and one of the padawans asked "What does echuta means Master Skywalker?"

Anakin grinned and replied "It means go to hell."

Alida continued to swing her lightsaber madly as Zett blocked it with ease, Zett glanced around at the front row and jumped on it not realising that Obi Wan was sleeping on it causing it to rock and topple over. "Oops." Zett said to himself as he leaped down towards the ring as Obi Wan toppled down as well shouting his name out loud as he fell.

Alida looked at her husband "So what do you say we take him on?" Zett nodded and pointed his lightsaber at Obi Wan "Oh no, help us it's Darth Obi!"

The crowd laughed as Obi Wan was fuming with anger as he shouted "ZETT! YOU AND ALIDA WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES! PREPARE YOURSELVES!" with that he ignited his lightsaber and jumped forward.

Within minutes Alida was defeated and she went to sit beside Anakin as Zett continued to duel against Obi Wan "Your powers are weak old man!" Zett mocked as Obi Wan became more angrier.

Anakin couldn't watch anymore and jumped to the ring igniting his lightsaber as he touched down "Zett, you'll face me!" he stated as Obi Wan stood by his side.

"I can take you both on!" Zett taunted as he attacked.

Within seconds, Zett was at Anakin's mercy "You have failed me for the last time Zett." Anakin stated sadly as he raised his saber.

Zett took this moment to strike Anakin in the chest and threw the other saber hitting Obi Wan in his back. "I'm sorry masters but I'll do what I must." Zett smiled as Obi Wan and Anakin pretended to die.

With his last fake amount of strength Anakin said out loud "Luke...you...must...avenge...us." and with that Luke jumped down "It's over sith!"

"Very well my padawan, you first." Zett laughed as Luke attacked him.

Luke sent a message to Ben _'Ben I need your help gather the younglings, I have a surprise for Master Zett!'_ Ben grinned and whispered to the younglings seated near him.

Luke feined defeat and fall back, Zett came closer when Ben jumped infront of him followed by the mighty Bear Clan. "Hello father!" Ben call out as he ignited his saber.

Zett glanced around and realised he was surrounded by thirty younglings and two padawans, he smiled and replied "So you want to play this the hard way!"

"Bring it on you will!" Yoda jumped down followed by the junior padawans "Fight me and the padawans you all will."

"Master, they are just ten!" Luke protested until a padawan kicked him "Maybe not!"

"Luke and the Bear Clan versus Yoda and the junior padawans, only one way find out, FIGHT!" Zett annouced as Yoda forced him down "No Zett, We fight you!"

Zett gluped as the crowd laughed "Oh boy." he said to himself as the Bear Clan moved to his right as the junior padawans circled around him. Ben laughed as he watched his father fight off the younglings and junior padawans, within minutes Zett was pinned on the ground. "I give up, you all win!" Zett surrendered as Luke stated the terms of surrender.

"First, you will be placed in Force cuffs then you will be escorted to the canteen where you will allow the Bear Clan throw food at your face and lastly you will work in the kitchens until deemed worthy." Luke finished as the padawans cuffed Zett and let him out. _'I'll deal with you later!'_ Zett sent to Luke.

Luke smiled and sent back _'Sure thing master, the spankings will be worth it.'_


	5. Why Zett likes to spank padawans

Luke gluped nervously as the stomping of his master's boots could be heard, he quickly ran to his quarters and locked the door. "Luke you better open the door right now or I will be using a whip instead of my hand!" Zett banged on the door as hard as he could. A few seconds later Luke opened the door with a pleading voice he said "I'm...so...sorry...master."

Zett glared at the eleven year old padawan who was sobbing uncontrollably, he sighed and shaked his head "I haven't even started yet." Luke wiped his tears away "Please forgive me master."

Zett stared for a while and smiled "Alright you're forgiven on one condition." as an evil grin spread across his face "Which is that you have to go through all the things that you stated four hours ago."

"What!" Luke exclaimed.

"Either that or you get ten lashes **publicly**." Zett offered as he awaited Luke's decision.

"Okay, I accept to go through all the things that I have stated." Luke said after a few minutes.

"Excellent, Ben, Liam get in here!" Zett ordered as two younglings came in the room and he ordered the both of them "Cuff Luke and bring him to the canteen and lastly bring him to the BMTC for training until deemed worthy!"

"Wait, BMTC!?" Luke protested as Zett grinned.

"I'm sorry Luke." Ben said sadly as he cuffed his friend's hands.

"Not your fault Ben, now let's get on with this." Luke smiled warmly as Ben and Liam led him out.

A few hours later, Luke arrived at the BMTC where Troy was waiting for him at the entrance "Well, well if it isn't General Skywalker's son."

"Yes I am Commander Troy." Luke rolled his eyes as Troy came closer.

"First when you are here you will address me as sir do you understand Padawan Luke?" Troy glared at the boy.

"Yes sir." Luke muttered softly.

"I can't hear you Luke." Troy folded his arms as Luke scowled at him.

"Yes Sir!" Luke shouted.

"What's this defiance towards a Commander is considered a offence punishable by twenty push ups!" Troy stated as Luke sighed "Well what are you waiting for, start kissing the floor Luke!"

Luke reluctantly got down on the floor to do his push ups as he cursed himself for saying all those things earlier. Since Luke was confined at the training center he is only able to go out once a day, his first place to go was Dex's diner. "Hello Dex." Luke greeted his father's friend.

"Take a sit, I'll be right with you!" Dex shouted from his kitchen "It's been too long since I've seen you Luke how have you been?"

"Not good." Luke admitted as he told Dex his tale "I know I'm in the wrong but he dosen't have to treat me like that."

"Maybe your master care about you-" Dex was interrupted by a young girl screaming.

Luke trained as a Jedi leaped forward to safe the girl from the bully "Stay behind me!" Luke ordered as the girl hid behind.

"A hero eh!" the bully taunted as he punched Luke in the face.

Luke angered by what happened landed a series of punches on the bully's chest not realising the Coruscant guards have arrived. "Stop it right there!" a guard shouted as Luke froze.

"I was just-" Luke protested as the guards cuffed his hands tightly "You're a Jedi Padawan aren't you?" one of the guards asked as he noticed Luke's hair and lightsaber.

Luke nodded as the guards hauled him and the bully away, without futher warning the girl ran towards the Jedi Temple. Obi Wan and Anakin were talking when the girl burst in "Masters, my name is Mara Jade and I've something to report."

"And what is it?" Anakin asked.

"A boy named Luke safed me from being beaten up by a bully but the Coruscant guards arrested him, please help him I owe him my life!" Mara pleaded as Obi Wan calmed her down "Don't worry he's Anakin's son after all."

"Please." Mara fainted after using too much energy to run to the Jedi Temple, Obi Wan carried her towards the healers as Anakin and Zett rushed to the prisons.

Luke sat in the questioning room with tears in his eyes as he looked at the cuffs around his wrists as he thought how is he going to get out of this mess when the door opened. A man approached and sat down beside him "Name's Fox, don't you worry General Skywalker will come and get you soon enough."

"Thanks Fox, can you do me a favor and remove my binders?" Luke pleaded with his tearful eyes, Fox bent down to remove the binders and his eyes widen at the marks around Luke's wrists "Thank you, they hurt a lot."

"Who is the guard who did this, how dare he cuff a eleven year old padawan it's against the code!" Fox shouted but calmed down when Luke touched his arm "I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Just then Anakin came in with an angry look, Fox stood up and defended Luke from being spanked "He did the right thing General, I bet you would do the same if you see a girl in danger and what's more from the bully's confession she is only ten!" Fox stated with confidence as Anakin lowered his crying son.

"Where is this bully?" Anakin asked.

"He is being sent to the prison as we speak sir." Fox replied and before Anakin could ask his age "And he's over twenty sir."

"Good make sure he dosen't get out." Anakin ordered as Fox saluted and left before turning to Luke "I'm sorry Luke, I should have known that you were always the savior."

"Don't be, I'm sure Master Zett will spank me when we get home anyway." Luke smiled weakly as they both walked out.

During the journey back Anakin whispered to Luke _"After your punishment, meet me at my quarters I will tell you the truth why Zett always spank younglings and padawans."_

After getting a few lashes from Zett, Luke did what his father told him and went to his quarters to find Obi Wan and Anakin laughing over a story. "Did I miss it father?" Luke asked trying to console his tears.

"Nope, we were just talking about how Obi Wan misplaced his lightsaber again, guess where he left it this time?" Anakin asked still laughing as Obi Wan's face redden in shame.

"Er...the toilet?" Luke answered as Anakin burst out laughing and he knew he was right.

"But nevermind back to the real reason why you're here." Anakin returned to his serious tone as Luke sat on the chair "So I assume you have just tasted Zett's fury." Anakin asked as Luke nodded "The thing I want you to know is that...Zett what are you doing here?" Anakin's eyes widen as Zett walked in.

Zett sat down and smiled warmly "Master if anyone should tell the story it should be me, you won't mind if Ben is here?" Ben smiled and sat on Obi Wan's lap as his father readied himself "So well, I know I have been quite harsh with how I handled padawans for the past five years especially Luke." Zett smiled as Luke rolled his eyes "Okay now back to the good part, the reason that I always spank padawans and younglings is in here." Zett typed his code and a hologram of a twelve year old padawan and two angry masters showed up.

"_I'm sorry masters." the twelve year old padawan said his head looking down._

"_That still won't change anything Zett." one of the masters said sternly._

"_I know, I shouldn't have done that, please forgive me Master Skywalker." Zett admitted._

"_I don't think so Anakin, I say that he deserves some physical punishment." the other master said folding his arms._

_Anakin agreed and looked at Zett "Master Kenobi is right, you must be taught a lesson."_

_Zett looked at the ground and back up with tears in his eyes "Al...alright...what is the punishment?"_

_Without further warning, Anakin grabbed Zett and placed him across his knee and begin to spank him as hard as he could. After a long time of being spanked, Zett was finally let free as he stood up crying. "You are not allowed to use the Force to heal the pain, am I clear Padawan Zett?" Anakin ordered sternly as Zett nodded and left limbing._

"That's it no more." Zett stated and turned to Luke "Come along padawan, we got a mission to do."

"Yes master, I'll see you later father." Luke stood up and followed Zett out of the room.

A few hours later, Zett and Luke arrived on Tatooine at Mos Eisley. Zett went to do the mission and ordered Luke to stay and guard the ship, Luke was getting bored when a boy aging around nine to ten ran up to him "Help me the guards are after me!"

"Stay behind me." Luke said calmly as four guards approached and demanded the boy to surrender.

"If you don't hand over the boy, we will arrest you as well." the guard captain stated.

Luke waved his hand infront of them "This is not the boy you're looking for."

The four guards spoke as one "This is not the boy we're looking for."

"You will leave and never come back." Luke said again waving his hand.

"We will leave and never come back." The guards said in unison as they turned and left.

Luke bent down to the boy's height "What's your name and where are your parents?"

The boy looked at Luke "My name is Jake and my parents are dead."

Luke felt pity for Jake and asked "Why are you being chased by guards?"

Jake looked down in shame "I...I...I stole some things from a shop."

Luke glared at Jake and ordered "Jake, you will return what you stolen from the shop and return here."

"But...if I go back I'll be arrested!" Jake exclaimed.

Luke pranced around thinking what to do with Jake when an idea crossed his mind, he went to his quarters and found a pair of binders. Luke then ordered Jake to turn around "I promise that this is only tempoary," Jake winced as the binders were tight "There, now lead me to the shop."

Zett returned and found Luke missing, he was about to contact the Jedi Council when Luke returned holding a young boy's hand. Zett folded his arms and glared at Luke "Where did you go padawan?"

"I followed Jake to a shop to return the things he had stolen." Luke answered as Zett's gaze turned to the boy "He has no parents master."

Zett looked at the boy who was standing with his hands behind his back "We could take him back with us but you still have to answer for disobeying me."

"Yes mas-" Luke was cut off by Jake.

"Master, it's not his fault if anyone is to be punished it should be me!" Jake exclaimed as Zett bent down to his height "I stole some goods from a store and I deserved to be punished so punish me."

"Jake, wait you don't know how Master Zett punish children!" Luke stated but Jake didn't care.

"You save me Luke, I won't forget it besides all I'll get it's just a beating." Jake winked as Zett dragged him to his quarters. Cries of pain could be heard seconds later and Luke felt bad for Jake and he vowed to take care of him.

They arrived at the Jedi Temple the next day, Zett and Luke went to the council chambers as Jake waited outside. "Wait a boy you say! His name what is it?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master, his name is Jake." Luke answered.

Yoda stood up and hobbled out and entered pulling Jake by his ear "Ow you're hurting me Master Yoda!"

"Deserve it you do! Told you not to steal I did, never listen you always!" Yoda said sternly as the council members watched with keen intrest, including Luke was shocked.

"But Master Yoda, I was expelled a year ago surely you can't punish me right?" Jake asked and soon regretted when Yoda smacked him with a stick.

"Expelled you were not, punished you will be!" Yoda yelled as Jake knelt down begging for mercy "Told you many times, kill younglings I don't!"

"Forgive me Master Yoda." Jake bowed and closed his eyes awaiting his fate.

Yoda smiled at Jake and handed him his lightsaber "Accept you back I do."

"Really!" Jake exclaimed but Yoda whispered that he still have to answer for his crime, Jake sighed before saying "My punishment for stealing is a week cleaning the training rooms alone."

Yoda handed him a mop and a cloth "Get to work you should young Jake." Jake smiled and hugged Yoda before dashing out to do his chores.

Luke wanted to ask Yoda how he knew the boy but he was scared, Yoda sensed it and said "Something to say do you Padawan Luke?"

"Yes master, how do you know Jake, I've never seen him around the Temple before?" Luke asked as the council members looked at Yoda waiting for his answer.

"My padawan Jake is, prank me a year ago he did banished him I did, he never changed a bit did he." Yoda chuckled "Ask Jake if you seek to hear of the prank."

Jake spent the entire day cleaning the training room, making sure it's sparkling clean before heading to his room. Luke ambushed him along the way demanding for an answer "Okay Luke, I will tell you what I did!" Jake laughed as Luke treatened to spank him if he didn't.

To make sure that Jake tell the truth, Luke place the boy across his knee "Now tell me what you did."

"Alright, alright just don't spank me!" Jake whined and told his tale "So as you should know Master Yoda loves plants, one day when he wasn't looking I captured a spider and realesed it in his garden and immdiately went to my class. The next thing I knew he was yelling my name, it took at least two knights to carry me to Master Yoda. When I was there I knew I was in trouble the first thing he made me do was to kill the spider, second I had to scrub his quarters on my knees and the last hated punishment was...canning. And after those things he banished me to Tatooine and told me to learn from my mistakes before coming back."

"What is canning Jake?" Luke asked.

"You don't want to know." Jake whispered as Yoda came in with a long stick "Master Yoda, are you here to cane me?"

"That I am young Jake!" Yoda stated as Jake moaned and bent over the table and turned to look at Luke "This is canning Luke, don't tell anyone what you're about to see!" Jake cried as the first stroke sent him to his knees "Master how many?"

"Ten no more no less!" Yoda replied as he handed the cane to Luke "Take over old I am."

Jake encouraged Luke to carry on or risk facing the same punishment "Go on Luke just cane me already."

"If you say so." Luke complied and swung the cane forward as Jake cried out in pain.

That night, Luke went to Jake's room to heal his friend "I'm sorry Jake."

Jake laughed "That was the most hardest canning I ever got and it probably won't be my last." he admitted as Luke shaked his head.

"You sure won't learn your lesson." Luke smiled at Jake who motioned him to come closer.

"Did you know that during a boy's birthday his friends actually have to give him a rite of passage." Jake whispered "And guess what they actually bashed him up, my birthday is round the corner so I'm just telling you this."

Luke was taken aback and muttered "You want me to bash you?"

Jake smiled "Get Master Zett too, his handy with his hands especially his right!"

"Alright I'll see to your birthday party now you just rest." Luke turned off the lights as Jake drifted off into a nice long sleep.


	6. Zett lost a bet

_**Five years have passed and Luke had reached knighthood, when asked who he will choose as a padawan he looked at Jake much to Yoda's amusement. Zett settled down at Naboo along with Anakin and his wife, with the Queen's permission they opened a Jedi Academy, with the help of Leia and Padme the Academy numbers grew from a mere twenty younglings to over a thousand in just two days. Mara Jade also made it to knighthood and became fast friends with Luke, Obi Wan noticed the love between the two and always use it to his advantage. Yoda appointed Ben to teach the younglings as he was a role model for them, he also became more serious when it came to training. Jake always argued with Luke about their age, since he was fifteen and Luke is seventeen he find it unfair but learnt his place after being lowered to a familliar position.**_

"Have you heard the news Luke?" Mara asked.

"What news?" Luke lowered his data-pad.

"That Jake had just been arrested for fighting." Mara answered laughing as Luke stood up and ran out.

Jake was placed in stun cuffs and had his fingerprint taken and thrown into a cell. Luke arrived shortly later and demanded for his padawan, the guards respected Anakin and obeyed. Jake sat in his cell as the door opened, he walked beside the guard and stopped in his tracks when he saw Luke.

Luke glared at Jake and shaked his head before hauling him on the speeder "You are in deep trouble my young padawan!"

"I'm sorry master, I was just trying to save a girl." Jake explained his situation "If you want to cane me then go ahead and do it."

Luke sensed Jake's regret but refused to say anything, they arrived at the Temple hangar and Yoda along with Mara and Ben were waiting for them. Jake asked in a regretful tone "Master, how many are you going to give me?"

"None, you are to wash the plates for three days that is your punishment." Luke replied as Jake sighed in relief.

"Padawan Jake come here you will." Yoda pointed his stick.

Jake nervously walked towards Yoda, Yoda shaked his head and motioned for him to follow. As Jake left following Yoda, Mara ran up and kissed Luke on the cheek as Ben's mouth opened. "Ahem, I'm still considered a child." Ben stated but soon regreted when Luke and Mara chased him.

Back at Yoda's quarters, Yoda ordered Jake to sit at the dining table as he brought out his food. "Eat my dinner you will." Yoda said as Jake sighed and started eating even if he hated Yoda's cooking. Jake had just finished eating and left when he heard Ben screaming down the hallway "Save me Jake!"

"From who?" Jake asked puzzled.

"Them! The evil wizard and witch!" Ben shouted becoming a bit dramatic.

Jake decided to play along "Let's deal with them, we are witch hunters are we not?"

Jake and Ben ran towards Luke and Mara, and ignited their sabers. Luke fought with Jake and within minutes Jake was pinned on the ground, Ben on the other hand surrendered peacefully when Mara's saber neared his throat. Jake struggled against Luke's hold, with no other choice left Luke took out a set of binders and cuffed Jake's wrists. Jake realised that he had crossed the line but allowed Luke to drag him to his fate, Ben was forgiven after a not so gentle swat on his bottom by Mara. "What should I do with you Jake?" Luke asked sternly.

Jake shuffled his feet and replied "You can give me a spanking."

"No, spanking is for younglings." Luke said calmly as he took out a long stick, Jake realised what is his punishment and immediately bent over the table. Luke was surprised that Jake was already in the position, Jake closed his eyes awaiting for the first stroke but it didn't came. Jake turned around slowly and was shocked to see Luke laughing, he asked in a nervous tone "Aren't you going to cane me master?"

"Well, no. Just get over here, you want a spanking I'll give you one." Luke said with amusement as Jake allowed himself to be lowered across his master's knee. After a few lashes from Luke, Jake stood up and Luke removed his binders. "Thanks master." Jake said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Now straight to bed with you." Luke ordered and Jake obeyed and hopped on his bed "And remember that we are going to Naboo tomorrow." Luke said before turning off the light. Anakin waited patiently for Jake to give his report and the messanger blinked, Anakin pressed the button and a hologram of Jake appreared.

"Hi Master Skywalker." Jake greeted.

"I sense that you've just recieved Luke's fury, what have you done Jake?" Anakin asked sternly.

"I got into a fight at the Senate's building, the senate guards arrived and arrested everyone who was involved in the fight." Jake admitted.

"Hmm, when you come to Naboo tomorrow, report straight to my quarters any delay I'll add one more stroke to your punishment." Anakin ordered as Jake nodded before asking "Please go easy on me."

"I'll think about it." Anakin smiled as Jake sighed.

The very next day, Jake woke up thanks to Luke's banging on his door. A few hours later, they arrived at the Jedi Academy, before the landing pad was lowered Jake jumped out and ran towards Anakin's room. Anakin was meditating when Jake burst in catching for breath "I'm here master."

"Good, change into your workout clothing." Anakin replied without looking at Jake who immediately changed. "Now come with me." Anakin ordered.

They arrived at the training hall and Anakin ordered Jake to run around the track until he said stop, Jake didn't argue and started running. Luke and Leia came in and was shocked to see Anakin sleeping on the bench and a fifteen year old boy running round the track. Leia approached the boy "You're Jake right?"

"Yes ma'm!" Jake answered as he continued running.

"Stop and have a rest." Leia ordered but Jake refused "Master Skywalker said that if I stop running he would give me a very hard canning!"

Luke was taken aback and tapped Anakin's shoulder, Anakin yawned and realised that he had fallen asleep "Jake you can stop now!"

"Finally." Jake stopped breathing slowly as Leia offered him a drink.

"Father, I never punished him like that!" Luke argued.

"This is called physical punishment my son." Anakin replied as Jake scowled.

"Really, Master Skywalker, from what I remembered when Master Kenobi said that I deserve a physical punishment you yanked me across your knee and gave me a long spanking!" Zett said in a rather loud voice.

"Well, it's because you punched another padawan for calling you names." Anakin said as Zett's face redden in embarassment.

"Is it true Master Zett?" Luke asked with intrest.

"Yes, I delivered the first punch because he kept calling me Zetty." Zett answered as Jake burst out laughing "Do you want to feel my wrath Jake?"

Jake's eyes widen at the threat "No, Master Zett forgive me."

"You're forgiven Jake but tell me is it true that you defended a girl and got arrested for it?" Zett asked.

Jake looked down in shame and replied "It's true Master Zett."

"If my memories are correct it also happened to Luke when he was eleven." Anakin smiled at Luke who was now looking down in embarassment.

"Must we really talk about that." Luke said as Leia covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Anyway Master Alida had prepared dinner let's go and eat." Zett broke the conversation as everyone agreed and walked towards the canteen.

"Let me tell you guys something." Zett whispered and looked around "My wife's cooking is horrible don't tell her I said that."

"Ahem, Zett what did you just say." a woman's voice said as Zett froze.

"Ah, my beautiful Alida your cooking is the best!" Zett grinned at her.

Alida shaked her head "Whatever, you're grounded Zett."

"What! I'm a grown man!" Zett tried to argue but kept quiet when Alida's hand tightened around her belt "Yes my love."

"That's a fine example of a man scared of his wife." Anakin mocked as Zett was dragged away by Alida to the kitchens.

Everyone was enjoying their dinner except for Zett who was constantly approached by younglings asking was it true that he was scared of his wife. Zett couldn't take it anymore and stood up and shouted "Can I have everyone's attention please?" the canteen fell silent at once "I am not scared of my wife those are rumors spread by Master Skywalker so don't believe it!" after that he sat back down to continue eating ignoring Anakin's howling laughter.

Instead of getting a canning Jake was grounded in his room while Luke, Leia and Anakin went to the palace to find Padme. Zett likewise was also grounded much to Jake's amusement, both of them planned a prank on the younglings. "You sure we won't get in trouble Master Zett?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Nah, the only thing you'll get is just a lecture from Luke trust me." Zett assured him "Now where's my red crystal?" Zett threw his things around and picked up a red lightsaber crystal and replaced it with his current one, he ignited it as Jake's mouth opened.

Luke and Anakin were enjoying themselves at the palace ball when Luke sensed something happening at the Jedi Academy, he looked at Anakin who only nodded. Both of them excused themselves and rushed back to the Jedi Academy, they both froze when they saw younglings lying on the ground. Anakin pointed to Jake who was struggling to escape from Zett.

"Master Zett, let go of your anger!" Jack struggled to free himself from Zett's grip.

Zett glared at him "You, yourself told me how powerful the Dark Side was!"

"I...I was wrong!" Jake protested as Zett closed in.

"No... you were weak." Zett stated coldly and ignited his saber and Jake fell to the ground.

Anakin and Luke rushed forward their lightsabers pointing at Zett, Anakin circled around Zett and attacked but was forced back. "Zett, this is not you come back to the light!" Anakin commanded and to his surprise when Zett lowered his saber and started laughing.

"Finally, payback time!" Zett shouted with joy as Jake stood up shaking his head.

Anakin and Luke looked around with shock as the younglings all stood up and began laughing at their faceless expression, Luke managed to say "Is this a prank?"

"Yes, it is Master Luke!" Jake answered.

"I have to admit that this is the best prank I have ever seen Zett!" Anakin admitted laughing "You are lucky that Master Yoda is not here."

"Don't think I have forgotten about the prank you played on me Master Skywalker." Zett said with a mocking tone.

"What prank?" Anakin asked innocently.

"You told me to kick down the door and when I done that the entire Jedi Council were glaring at me!" Zett glared at Anakin.

"Oh, I must have forgotten." Anakin said.

"That's not all, I was first given a full lecture by the council then a very long spanking from Master Kenobi and lastly I was grounded to the kitchens until further notice!" Zett winced at the thought of the memory.

"Now I remember!" Anakin burst out laughing as Zett scowled at him.

"You were spanked by Master Kenobi!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yes, I was if you don't clear up the mess it will be your turn but it won't be given by Master Kenobi but me, do you want it?" Zett said as he turned his gaze to Jake.

"No Master Zett." Jake looked down in embarassment and muttered "But I really don't mind."

Zett raised his eyebrow and carried Jake away, Luke turned around to face the younglings. "I'm really disappointed with all of you, starting from tomorrow all of you will have to attend extra classes am I clear?"

The younglings looked at each other before replying "Yes Master Luke."

Anakin patted Luke's back "I didn't know you are very strict with younglings!"

"It's a skywalker's trait, father." Luke replied as the younglings walked slowly back to their quarters.

Later that night, Jake returned to Luke's quarters, Luke noticed that his eyes were red. "So what happened between you and Master Zett?" Luke asked curiously.

"I...er...I talked back to him so he gave me...you should know." Jake looked away and found it very hard to sit down "Now I can't even sit!"

Luke tried to hide his laughter as he placed his hand on his padawan't back healing him "Just remember Jake, don't ever, ever talk back to Master Zett it gives him bad memories."

"What memories master?" Jake asked as he finally sat down.

"How do I put this, you know what happened during Order 66?" Luke said as Jake nodded "Okay, you know that the clones betrayed the Jedi, Master Zett was only ten years old when Order 66 happened. He was actually having an arguement with his informal master, he somehow talked back to his master and stormed off towards the Archives. After he arrived, a loud explosion could be heard his friends told him to run which he did then he saw Darth Vader killing his friends and his master." Luke explained.

"Now I know why he gave me 60 lashes but by the way who is Darth Vader?" Jake asked but Luke gave no response.

"It's me." Anakin stated as he entered.

"Master Skywalker? You're Darth Vaser?" Jake exclaimed.

"In another timeline but not this, after my death on the second Death Star I met with my master Obi Wan who told me that the Force had given me a chance to correct my mistakes and thus I was sent back in time to that fateful night. When I first arrived, I looked around there were bodies everywhere mostly were Jedi younglings and padawans I feared that I was too late but then I noticed a Jedi Initiate not too far away so I ran behind him and dragged him with me and that very Initiate is Master Zett." Anakin explained his part as Luke nodded silently and Jake's eyes widen.

"Wow, the Force is powerful right masters." Jake finally broke the one minute silence.

"It's more powerful than anyone can imagine just try to think if father didn't come back in time, I would be the last Jedi out there fighting for the what is the group again?" Luke asked.

"The Rebel Alliance." Anakin answered flatly.

"Ya, that Rebel Alliance where a bunch of people gathered to fight against the Empire. Damn, I prefer this timeline than the other how about you father?" Luke shivered at the thought of it.

"I agree with you son, this timeline is the best." Anakin smiled as he stood up to leave "Now I think it's time for the both of you to sleep."

Before Anakin could leave his comlink blipped and he answered it "This is Commander Troy, General Zett have just crash landed near Theed Palace."

Anakin's eyes lit up "I'll come at once." he turned to Jake and Luke "It seems that Master Zett have crash landed his starfighter near Theed Palace can you believe that!"

Zett woke up to find himself in the healer's wing of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant "What happened?" he asked the group of padawans that were surrounding him as he clutched his head.

"You crash landed." a padawan answered.

" !" Zett exclaimed.

"You crash landed in Naboo don't you remember Master Zett?" another padawan asked him.

"No, that means I lost the bet." Zett looked down in defeat as Anakin entered "I'll have the money saved up by the end of this month I promise!"

"You shouldn't have drink that night." Anakin grinned and ruffled Zett's hair.

"Hey, I'm not ten anymore!" Zett scowled at Anakin who laughed away as the padawans asked him lots of questions about Zett's younger self.


End file.
